Brotherly Bonding
by saerani
Summary: After Stocking leaves the room in annoyance, Panty wonders what has gotten his little Stocking so annoyed, and wonders what's wrong. Garter says it's Panty's fault. One-shot! Male!Panty x Male!Stocking. Genderbend fic.


**WARNING: This story contains incest and slight smut. Don't like, don't read. But if you want to read it, please read the A/N at the end, after you're done.**

Panty and Stocking Anarchy. The Anarchy brothers. They certainly live up to their names. Panty is a handsome, famous, sexy manwhore that could fuck you till you feel like you're reaching the end of the galaxies. While Stocking, the cute younger brother, who's into gothic fashion and a glutton for sweet shit, would be seen eating sweets wherever he goes, with that stuffed cat of his in his arms. The two argue and bicker from time to time, but they make up at _some_ point at least. You know what they say… 'The closer you are, the more you fight.'

And that is true. Panty and Stocking may contrast in a lot of ways, but there's no one else they're closer to. They've always had each other ever since they were young. Even when they were being ridiculed for being 'obscene and vulgar,' they didn't abandon each other and went down together. Even when they were kicked out of their old home and were forced to live with the crazy nun Garterbelt.

"I'm back from the sex shop!" Panty yelled, stepping into their living room with three boxes stacked in his arms. "Get this, as soon as I entered, some girls came up to me and started rubbing their tatas all over my chest and dick. I didn't even have to say anything! Guess my charms were just _that_ strong!"

"Don't you mean your cock was already flying out of your pants before that?" Stocking asked sarcastically and stoically, already used to Panty's obscene greetings and stories. The younger brother flipped to the next channel as he took a bite of his chocolate cake.

"Whatcha watching?" The older brother asked, sitting beside him as he placed the boxes aside.

Stocking took another bite of his chocolate cake before answering. "Nothing in particular. Which is why I'm bored out of my fucking mind." He kept on switching the channels, getting more irritated with each boring channel he saw, switching between the channels faster and faster. "Ugh, you know what? I'm just going to take a nap." And with that, stormed off to his room with his fists clenched and that irritated look still on his face.

When Stocking slammed the door to his room, Garterbelt showed up, holding her signature bible in hand, also looking at the young Goth's door.

"What's up his sweet ass?" Panty asked Garterbelt, looking behind the couch where Garterbelt was. "Did he not get enough sleep or something? Or did he not get his required dessert breakfast? You know he gets super cranky if he doesn't get his dessert breakfast!"

"You should pay more attention to your brother, Panty." Garterbelt replied in one of the most serious tone the manwhore's ever heard their guardian spoke. "Ignorance is bliss, just like being a dumbass."

"What the frick you smoking Garterbelt?" Panty asked with a confused look. "Are you calling me a dumbass brother?"

"That's exactly what you are, you dumbass brother." Garter retorted back.

"Wha!" Panty exclaimed out of shock, not expecting the nun to answer him so frankly. "I am a motherfucking _awesome_ brother!" He self-proclaimed, standing up to face her eye-to-eye.

"If you're such an awesome brother, then why the damn hell are you standing here arguing with me, when your younger brother is sulking?!" The nun shot back.

"Stocking's sulking?" Panty asked, oblivious. "I thought that's how Goths are. You know…childish and depressing."

"My point exactly." Garter said, with a triumphant look on her face. "You prolly don't even know why he's sulking, do ya?"

Panty opened his mouth to reply but found no words to say. The words got caught in his mouth, and he was pretty sure that wasn't from his session with the girls earlier. Clenching his fists, realizing that Garter was right in that part. Had he really been a terrible brother? He always thought that Stocking looked up to him. Though Stocking wasn't as much as a slut as him, and is into bondage, he followed him, and were always together. Maybe not _always_ but—

"Argh, just tell me already so I can _do_ something about it!" Panty agitatedly said in defeat.

The blonde looked into the nun's judgmental eyes, not backing away, even if those red eyes were intense, like a boss evaluating a newly hired employee. Damn, he was really hoping she'd tell him.

"Last night, you left your phone in the house." Garter began explaining, calming panty a bit. "Stocking actually wanted to do some good ol' brotherly bonding with you, you know, like watch shitty movies, catch up and gossip about your latest fucks, play rigged games, eat a bunch of junk food that—need I remind you, you two bastards used my credit card to buy all your junk food shit—but you left before he could even tell you. And he was really looking forward to it as well."

He sank in this information. "So… Stocking's mad 'cause I missed out on playing sappy moments with him?"

"It may be sappy to you, Panty. But to Stocking, it meant a whole fucking lot." Garter told him, as she turned around towards the elevator. "How long has it been since you two just sat your asses down and hang out?"

That question struck Panty. She was right. How long has it been? Lately, all Panty does is go out every night and day, and find some fuckable people to fuck with. And… what does Stocking do? He used to follow Panty around when he was bored, but it seemed that he got bored of that too. So… he always stayed in the house. Alone. With no one but Chuck to talk to. But the younger one would usually go out shopping for medieval clothes and cellulite food if he had nothing else to do. Hell, he'd sometimes go out to find some fuckable girls of his own.

But… what was this guilty feeling nagging at Panty for?

Maybe because it's his own brother and not just some random stranger or a pervert that they just happen to know this time. Stocking is more important to him than sex though. Yes, the two have their differences but they're still brothers, and he still loves him.

"I…" Panty was at a loss of what to say.

"Go knock." Garter told him. "You can thank me later." And with that, the immortal woman left the room via the elevator, leaving the guilty brother alone in the room.

Sucking up his conflicting thoughts, he marched right up to Stocking's door and opened it without knocking. "Stocking!"

"Ah shit!" Stocking exclaimed out of shock, sitting up. He rubbed his eyes, as his eyes tried to adjust to the light emanating from the living room and his dark bedroom. "Panty..?" He questioned groggily. "What the fuck you want...? Didn't I tell you I'm napping…?" Suddenly, Stocking felt his bed shift, and extra weight added on to it. He looked up from his drowsy state and was met with the face of his older brother, staring at him intently. Their faces were only an inch away, and Panty's arms were on either side of Stocking, trapping the younger brother against the head of the bed. "Wha—"

"Stocking, let's do some brotherly bonding." Panty proposed.

A look of confusion was on the bob haircut boy before he realized what his brother meant. At this, Stocking visibly relaxed and sighed. "Garter told you, didn't she? That cheeky traitor of a bitch… Look, Panty. I'm over it. That was last night. And I get we're not kids anymore and we're free to do whatever we want. I don't hold it against you, ok?"

"Stocking." Panty gently grabbed stocking's chin between his thumb and index finger, making the purple-haired boy look directly into the blonde's beautiful sky blue eyes. And he was surprised to see his older brother look so serious. "I may not be the best fucking brother in the whole dang fucking galaxy, and I'm definitely not the smartest fucking brother either. But I'm _your_ fucking brother. And I know damn well when _my_ fucking brother, is fucking lying to me."

The younger one blushed red for more than one reason. One, his brother was never this affectionate. Two, this is the first time he'd so openly called out his lies. And third, he is wide awake and eager to hear what else his brother has to say no matter how embarrassing. "Asshole, if you wanted to call me out, then you couldn't have waited until I woke up from my nap?"

"Sorry bro, but you know I'm impatient when I want something." He circled his other arm around Stocking's waist, bringing their bodies close.

"Ngh!" Stocking exclaimed on reflex and soon found himself straddling his older brother. "Pa—" He opened his mouth to protest, but that left an opening for Panty. The expert in this kind of field kissed his younger brother, shoving his tongue down his throat and exploring each part of his wet cavern.

To say that he was turned on was an understatement. Stocking knew that his manslut of a brother was good, but he didn't know he was _this_ good. They've both kissed men before, but they were never this good either. Stocking tried to resist, but the more he resisted, the more aggressive Panty became, his hands wandering over his body, and inevitably went under stocking's shirt.

Soon, Panty removed his signature scarlet red dress shirt and discarded it on the ground, and began kissing Stocking all over his neck, making sure to leave marks and bruises. The lust and desire started to grow in them, their kisses and touches were like adding fuel to the fire, as the fire grew hotter and hotter. But this wasn't just lustful. There was passion and desire like they never felt before. Something that neither of the two brothers ever experienced with any sex partner.

Stocking's mind was going blank, as he wrapped his arms around his brother's neck. Sure, he's no virgin, and he's into bondage, but if these simple erotic acts were enough to get him to moan _this_ loudly, then he has no idea what will happen if his older brother starts treating him with how he knows Stocking likes it. Speaking of how Stocking likes it, Panty seems to know all the right places to touch, as the Goth boy already felt himself getting so fucking wet.

"You're so fucking wet already, Stocking." Panty whispered in a husky voice, close to Stocking's ear. "Shit." They could feel their growing wet members against each other. "Do you even know how damn slutty you sound? You're turning me on more than you should. And we haven't even gotten to the best part yet…"

"P-Panty…" Stocking moaned out his brother's name, surprised to hear his own voice like that. "P-Please…I ca-can't hold it… Please..!"

Panty grew a mischievous grin, but to Stocking, it looked like a diabolical but sexy grin. "Fuck Stocking…You're so fucking cute!" and with that, he tackled him to the bed and began removing their trousers, and stayed in stocking's room for a long time.

…..

"You know, when I told ya to pay more attention to your brother and do some brotherly bonding, I didn't mean fuck him until you both forget to eat dinner, ya dickhead!" Garter scolded Panty in the morning when she went to check on the two who didn't show up for dinner. Only to find them in Stocking's room, cuddling with their arms wrapped lovingly around each other, and only Stocking's dark purple blanket covering their obviously naked and sweaty bodies.

"Hey, all siblings have their own way of bonding!" Panty defended casually, as stocking was still fast asleep next to him, being the heavy sleeper of the two. "So I bonded with him where I'm best at!"

"Own way of bonding my hot round ass!" Garter retorted with a huff. "You know what? Forget it. If ya'll get hungry, then there's cold lasagna in the microwave." And with that, the nun closed the door, leaving the two siblings alone again.

Panty gazed down at his brother, observing his features closely. Stocking's long eyelashes, bright pink highlights, smooth skin, and naturally pinkish lips. He was so damn cute! If Panty could see himself, he would see adoration in his eyes as he lovingly watched his brother sleep. "After this, I think we'll have a lot more… 'Brotherly bonding'…" He said as he caressed his brother's face with his hand and ran his thumb over Stocking's delectable lips, as he felt his heart blossom with a new kind of love for his brother. "…Won't we, Stocking?"

 **A/N:** This story came to me after rewatching the entire PASWG series and finding some fanart of the two anarchy sisters and their genderbend characters. More genderbent fanart led to another and I gave birth to this story. And sorry to any Goths reading this. I respect all Goths and fashion styles! And sorry for any grammar errors. I'm tired and sleepy after a bad day, but I decided to finish this because I need to do _something_ I like.

Now you may be telling me "But Saeraniiii~ If this is them genderbent, then shouldn't their names be Boxers and Socks?" I _did_ consider that, but I got too lazy to rewrite their names. I wrote them as Panty and Stocking so it's easier for me to write and so I wouldn't get confused. I also read some Panty x Stocking fanfics to help me get a better idea of how to write them, so credits to that, I guess.

Also, I'm still learning how to write smut, so this is as close to a smut fic that I'll publish for now, so please don't roast me too bad. What did you think? I'd love to read your comments!

-Saerani


End file.
